Bobslave (Person)
Over-view Bobslave is no doubt the most iconic Ro-wrestler in 2K16 of all time, No fan in the 2K16 universe doubts that Bobslave carries the company on his back, and is the face of the company, and has been ever since the beginning of the federation, With many accomplishments, feats, memorable moments and more, It's a mystery if 2K16 would be what it was if Bobslave was never around. Bobslave didn't only put on a great show for the fans and made sure the federation had great ratings, But Bobslave also helped the federation behind the scenes whenever he could, pitching ideas to DeltaReigns almost constantly, making posters, etc. Without a doubt, Bobslave is the most loyal and humble worker in the 2K16 lockeroom. Bobslave is friends with almost all the locals in the 2K16 lockeroom and crowd. Pioneer Bobslave was one of the 3 people that pioneer'd the 2K16 federation, Along with DeltaReigns and his brother Undead_Cobra, turning Delta's WWE inspired game into a federation. The Telephone Era In late 2015/Early 2016, Bobslave was talking to Delta and a group of people backstage at the RAW arena very late at night, When suddenly, Bobslave mentioned Telephone, the Fursona of a 21 year old dutch furry girl, And it very soon became clear how obsessed Bobslave was with Telephone, Revealing a WWE Supercard of her made by Bobslave himself, Bob convinced Delta to put the supercard with the other cards in the backstage area. As time passed by, Pretty much everyone in the federation found out how obsessed Bob was with Telephone, and they slowly got irritated by it. Days later, Delta would reveal pictures to Bob of him and some members of the 2k16 lockeroom trash talking the Telephone supercard, and setting it on fire. Bobslave was enraged by this, (Kayfabe), And challenged Delta to a deal, If Bob could beat Delta to a FT10 on RAW, Then a very large scale version of the Telephone supercard would be placed over the ring at all the 2K16 arenas, for the entire world to see. Bob would defeat Delta 10-3, And Delta kept his word, Placing the large Telephone supercard over all the 2K16 arena rings, And they would remain there for several months, Some people were happy with this, Some people were upset, Some were even creeped out, But Bobslave would cut many promos and conduct several segments revolving around Telephone, as well as many references to the card by many other performers. At this time, Telephone was a huge part of 2K16. ECW One day, Bobslave had a dream, He wanted to run his very own brand in 2K16. He went to Delta and asked him if 2K16 could have their own version of ECW, with Bob running it, Which Delta refused. Bobslave, being passionate about his dreams, threatened to walk out of the company if he couldn't have this brand, Which Delta agreed with, but said that it wouldn't last long, Saying that Bob doesn't have what it takes to run a brand. Delta delayed the launch of ECW for about a month, But when it did, It was a huge hit with the fans, Since the 2K16 universe doesn't particulary like Delta, But they like Bob. After several episodes of ECW, Frustrated with ECW's success, Challenged ECW to a brand war VS RAW, which ECW won by a landslide. To this day, Some could say that ECW was one of the biggest successes in 2K16 to date. Domestic Abuse Matches In ECW, For comedic effect, Since Bobslave doesn't like most divas, He created a comedic match type, Domestic abuse matches, Which would have a male (one or more) fight a female, But in this match type, only ''men could break all the rules! (interferences, using weapons, etc.), But females would still get DQ'd for doing such acts. If the men don't break the rules, Bob would usually screw over the female to insure victory for the male. A great example of a Domestic Abuse match would be when one night, A tag team handicap domestic abuse match happened, It was FrostedLizzie and Frostbae VS 10 ECW Male Superstars, And half-way through the match, all the illegal men attacked both of the females, but they didn't get DQ'd because it was a domestic abuse match. '''Bob's Performance Cola' One day, Bob created a sports drink, and every now and then he would give the entire 2K16 universe a can of the drink, claiming it would enhance their wrestling ability. Bob's Performance Cola would later win a Slammy for best drink in 2K16, over Delta's Drink, Diet Mountain Dew. The Fidget Era One day, after re-visiting one of Bobslave's favorite games from back in 2012, "Dust: An Elysian Tail" Bobslave revealed his obsession with video game character "Fidget", And same with Telephone, Created a Supercard of her. Bobslave asked if he could put the card right next to Telephone's card, But Delta said that he could only have one above the ring at the time, if any at all. Bobslave, who loved both of the characters the same amount, was highly conflicted, and couldn't decide for over 5 minutes. Delta then said that Bob had 24 hours to decide, and if he still didn't have a choice, both the cards would be banned from 2k16. At the end of the 24 hours, Bob still didn't have a decision, he couldn't choose between the two cards, similar to a father not being able to choose a favorite between his 2 children. Bob begged and pleaded with Delta not to take the cards down, but it didn't work, Delta would take the cards down. Later down the line, Fidget would return as Bob's manager, (An A.I that followed bob around), And believe it or not, Fidget has helped Bob win tons of matches, Blocking his opponent's path, being a stepping stone so Bob could do a jumping attack, etc., Bob would also eventually get custom Fidget sideplates for the WWE title when he held it, That had Fidget's face on them. Just like Telephone, Fidget would get referenced, etc. In Bob's and others' promos and segments, and would become a huge part of 2K16, However, It seemed that Telephone just slowly faded from 2K16 completely, and what happened to her is a complete mystery. Trivia * Bobslave is the one behind many of the 2K16 match-types, belts and events, Such as the Hell-On-Heights matchtype, the Lions Den matchtype, The Royal Rumble title and the Fun Run Event. * Bobslave not only holds the longest reign for the WWE title at 71 days, but also has the most reigns for the WWE titles, at 7 reigns total. * Bobslave was the first ever Intercontinental champion in 2K16. * Despite being the biggest star in 2K16 history, Bobslave has never held the U.S and Light Heavyweight championships, Yet he has said before that he has never wanted to win these titles. * Bobslave is the first ever Hall of Famer in 2K16, and is the only person to be inducted into the Hall of Fame twice. * In mid 2015, After defeating Ominous at a PPV for the WWE title, Savagexi cashed in his MITB on Bob, but lost. * Bob is a 7x WWE Champ, 6x Tag Team Champ, 2x WHC, 3x SHC, 2x IC, 1x IGTT, 1x RR Champ, 1x RR Winner, 1x MITB holder and 2x WWE WHC.